


ex ascia sine voca

by elebuu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebuu/pseuds/elebuu
Summary: (out of shadowlessness, i am without calling;)
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 3





	ex ascia sine voca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rahelawriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/gifts).

_in madman's cottons am i dressed, to cheer your victory;_   
_for, i buckled, overrun in_   
_a moment_   
_of shadow-drunk severity._   
_you, as arcane smoulder settles see to me;_

_forgiving, _   
_through a darkest glass,_   
_the igneous bell lodged_   
_in my pocket,_   
_where also do i rest my ticking watch, and all my guilt;_   
_for though i walk in_   
_light, in Light of crystalline mercy i_   
_fear the dusk has made molten,_   
_rotten petals,_   
_of my promises_   
_of flowers for all;_

_but for the glimpse of forgiveness with which_   
_your shrewd and knowing eyes bestow,_   
_i think, that should my voice return_   
_the choirs of my harp, my_   
_memorised, scripts and troubadoury_

_i think;_   
_that shadowless puppeteering_   
_does spare me_   
_the copper-cotton taste_   
_of blood;_

_for this thing still_   
_a bard's heart sings, o muse,_   
_of fire and of wit;_   
_and most assuredly the dear flame i sing for_   
_an absolution of_   
_your hero-grit._

_as goes war with your fierce wielding,_   
_so goes mercy with thee,_   
_my dove,_   
_my only; and, if my tremolo should fail me,_   
_know my song_   
_is one_   
_of all i give_   
_of love;_


End file.
